octobernoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender
| canto_i = Lavender | i_range = 0:00–7:32 | canto_ii = Pet Cemetery | ii_range = 7:32–10:41 | succ_track = The Veil | post_track = Her Dark Embrace | prec_track = Black Light | ante_track = Symmetry }} This song is divided into two cantos with the title first canto lasting the first 70% of the song. The first canto deals with Tom Noir watching his grandmother Mary die at the hospital in November 2017 then becoming a member of pallbearer at her funeral. The song title was taken from her favorite color and the lyric line 'I know you're looking down above lavender skies' refers to his vision of the sky turning lavender as a sign that Mary is looking down at him from the heaven. The lyric line in the second canto 'Maybe bury in pet cemetery' was his little jest for wanting to bring her back to life to be with him. "Lavender" is the seventh track of the album, but originally this was going to be the first track. The duration is 10:41 after editing out five seconds of silence. This song was further reduced by 23 seconds to put on the CD with essentially no silence included. Listening to "Lavender" could give them a springful feel, appropriate for the title which is also the flower and the color that are more commonly seen in springtime. Contrary to the feel though, this song is kind of dark, on par with other songs of the album. Lyrics All I have are these photographs to remember by If only selfishness was enough to keep her alive So here's to the greatest soul you could ever know A void like cancer spreads I'm falling down the rabbit hole Linger by the hospital bed Complete incoherence Although unresponsive I pray that you can hear us Her final request She didn't want to die alone I can feel my world coming down A cold like I've never known No more pain Hold on Oh Mary Oh Mary Oh Mary Oh it's heavy So heavy So scary Hold Hold on Choir To carry your casket The weight is unbearable Of honor and regret Her spirit unconditional Commit to the Earth Say your last goodbyes I know you're looking down above lavender skies No more pain Hold on Oh Mary Oh Mary Oh Mary Oh it's heavy So heavy So scary Hold Hold on Choir Maybe bury in pet cemetery What of your rise and fall? Maybe another time or another call Maybe bury in pet cemetery What of your rise and fall? Maybe another time or another call Maybe bury in pet cemetery What of your rise and fall? Maybe another time or another call Maybe bury in pet cemetery What of your rise and fall? Maybe another time or another call Personnel * Tom Noir – vocals, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass, drums, keyboards, writing, engineering, mixing, mastering, production * Stickz Bryant – drums Category:Songs Category:Thirteen tracks Category:Songs divided into cantos Category:Cantos Category:Songs with cover art Category:Songs with alternate title